


In My Way

by thewritingandroid



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Don't look at me like that, F/M, Here we go, I had like a weird thing for leonard snart back in 2017, I own that phase, I should be updating my other fics, Reader-Insert, and I actually didn't hate it so, and it gets so stupid like 3 chapters in, but I just came across it today, honestly I haven't touched this thing in so long, idk why I'm posting this, like this was one of the earliest things I ever wrote, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingandroid/pseuds/thewritingandroid
Summary: You work with team flash from within the police force. One night while investigating a jewelry robbery you get between Leonard Snart (aka Captain Cold) and the exit and he shoots you in an attempt to escape, landing you in the hospital- nearly dead.
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Reader, Leonard Snart/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. The Expo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what has possessed me to post this now of all times, but idk I need to hold myself more accountable for writing things so I'm gonna post some of my old fics to try and force myself to write more. I'll let you know if it's working. Thanks for reading!
> 
> This was written in 2017

"Dispatch, this is unit 397 responding to a call about suspicious individuals lurking around the Central City Jewelry Expo."

It was a one-week special event. Jewelry from all over the country, extremely rare, valuable, and famous jewels, were now sitting on display in the Central City Museum. An incredibly stupid idea according to you, with this city's track record with insane criminals, but nobody had asked you- you were just some beat cop.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't see anything, you can stand down"

A beat cop with a connection to the Flash.

"Sounds good, just holler if you need me"

You stashed your earpiece in your pocket as you slowly entered the museum. It was dark, still, and deserted.

"Dispatch, I don't see any signs of anyone in the museum. Gonna give it a quick look and then head out."

"Sounds good 397," your dispatch replied, "be careful though, there's a possibility that this could be tied to yesterday's robbery."

"Snart never hits back to back like this. He wouldn't have had time to case the museum anyway. The expo opened this afternoon."

Just then you heard a soft thud from further in the museum. Your hand instinctively went to your sidearm. Cautiously you moved further into the museum. As you neared the jewelry expo, located in a one exit showroom towards the back of the museum, you heard another thud, and the sound of low voices. You thought you recognized one of them, but you couldn't be sure. You crept closer, drawing your gun.

"Hurry up, I wanna get out of here."

"Quiet you idiot."

You froze. You knew that voice. You slowly reached into your pocket and pulled out your Star Labs earpiece.

"Barry!" You whispered.

"Yeah?"

"It's Snart."

You slowly shuffled closer, trying to get a visual to confirm. Crouched behind an exhibit stand, you took a deep breath to steady yourself, before slowly peering out, hoping for a glimpse of Snart.

"Are you sure?" Barry sounded worried.

"Yes," you whispered, frozen in place, "I'm sure."

Standing not 5 feet in front of you, piercing blue eyes locked on yours, was Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold.

"Do not engage him! He's too dangerous."

"Too late," you squeaked as Snart stood, his eyes never leaving yours, "help."

"Well well well," Snart sneered "what have we got here?"

You were still frozen, crouched behind the stand. You couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. Those eyes, they had captured you without even trying.

"What, can't you talk?" His partner, Mick Rory, chimed in, "usually the useless cops at least tell us to put our hands up. It's one of the constants in our lives."

Mick took a step towards you and suddenly you were unfrozen. Your gaze snapped away from Snart and you raised your gun, pointing it at Mick.

"Don't come any closer. Just... stay where you are."

Mick raised his heat gun, pointing it directly at you, "you really wanna be careful where you point that thing."

"Mick..." Snart warned, "let's not do anything rash."

"I'm on my way," you heard Barry in your ear, "just hold on."

You moved to block the exit, the _only_ exit, to the room. Your weapon still raised, you allowed yourself to look back at Snart. He was still staring at you, a slight smirk on his face.

"You're in my way doll," he crooned, gesturing with his cold gun, "please move."

"No way," you shot back, "you've terrorized this city long enough."

You could hear sirens in the distance, and they were clearly growing closer. Snart and Mick heard them too, and though Snart didn't seem to mind, Mick's grip on his heat gun tightened and he aimed it at you.

"Move," he growled, "or I'll move you."

"Now now Mick, let's be reasonable here" Snart sighed.

You raised your gun at Mick, "you're going to jail."

The sirens were louder now, almost right outside.

"Snart... we gotta go," Mick was agitated "I'm not going to jail."

He turned to pick up the bag and you cocked your gun, "freeze!"

Snart moved faster than you thought possible. One second he was just casually standing there, completely relaxed. But when you cocked your gun and aimed at Mick, everything had changed. He now stood tense and poised to shoot, his cold gun aimed at your heart.

"Calm down sweetheart," Snart's words were casual but his eyes and tone were ice cold, "just put the gun down."

Mick kept gathering things into the bag, including jewels.

Your finger started to tighten on the trigger, "I said fre-"

Suddenly your side exploded in a kind of icy pain and you fell to the ground, crying out and dropping your weapon. Snart had shot you. You watched as Mick picked up the bag and ran to the exit. He called to Snart but you couldn't make out the words. You felt someone beside you, but you couldn't turn to look. Someone was holding your hand, was it Barry? No, you could see Barry at the entrance to the expo.

"Get away from her!" He screamed, but it sounded like it was coming through water.

You felt someone squeeze your hand and then lean down.

"I'm sorry"

It was barely a whisper, but for some reason, you heard it clear as day. Then Snart appeared in your vision, walking towards Barry with his hands up.

"Save her." Snart murmured.

And then Barry was beside you, scooping you up in his arms.

"Just hold on, please, hold on" he urged, but your vision was already fading to black.

\---

Barry Allen waited in the ER waiting room. He was tense, tapping his foot, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was gonna kill Snart. After Snart had shot you, Barry had rushed you to the emergency room and then rushed back out to apprehend Snart. But he was nowhere to be found. He had simply disappeared. And so he headed back to the hospital, this time as Barry Allen instead of the Flash. That was nearly 7 hours ago. You had been in and out of surgery, and occasionally a nurse would come out and update Barry on your condition, but that wasn't good enough. Everyone had been by, but Barry sent them home, promising to call if anything changed.

"Mr. Allen?" A nurse walked up to Barry and he stood.

"Please, call me Barry. How is she?"

"Mr. Allen- Barry," the nurse paused, "there's been a complication."

Barry sunk back into the chair, his heart filling with dread, "is she dead?" It was barely a whisper.

"Her heart stopped on the operating table. They managed to resuscitate her, but she's badly injured. We believe that without her life support she would die within minutes. We've had to put any future surgery on hold until she stabilizes. Mr. Allen," he looked up at the nurse, " you may want to prepare yourself for her..." the nurse trailed off.

"Can I see her?" Barry asked.

Though he had only known you a short time, he thought of you as a little sister. Barely 21, you were one of the youngest members on the force, and with your bright smile and easygoing personality, there wasn't a single person who disliked you. That plus your quick wit and sharp eye made you an obvious addition to team Flash. You had quickly grown close to almost everyone you'd met.

"She's in the ICU," Barry stood, "you should call her family."

"She doesn't have any, would it be alright if I call some of her friends?"

"Yes. She... she shouldn't be alone."

Barry pulled out his phone and sent Joe a text to tell everyone to get to the hospital, that he would explain once they got there. He followed the nurse down the hallway, to the ICU. They stopped outside of room 258.

"This is it Mr. Allen. If you need anything-"

But Barry wasn't listening anymore. Slowly he opened the door and walked into your hospital room. The heart monitor beeped softly. You were laying in a hospital bed, tubes running all throughout your body. Barry could barely look at you. Tears sprung to his eyes as he moved to your bedside. He sat next to you and reached out, holding your hand gently.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, looking down at the floor in shame, "I should've been there sooner."

He sat there, crying softly, listening to the machines breathe for you, beat your heart for you, and keep you alive. Minutes seemed like eternities. It was gut-wrenching. Then, a quiet knock at the door.

"Mr. Allen?" It was the nurse, "there are people in the waiting room asking for you."

Barry stood and wiped his eyes before following the nurse out, casting one last look at you before closing the door behind him.

Seconds later the door opened again and a dark figure slipped in. It was Leonard Snart, cold gun and parka in tow. He stood against the wall right next to the door, silently, watching you with cold eyes. Slowly he shrugged off his parka, moving forward to drape it across the chair next to you, before sitting down. He just sat there, watching you. He sat the cold gun down on the stand next to your bed. Usually, the gun would never leave his side, but now it made him sick to even look at it. What was happening to him? He looked you up and down as you lay in bed. You were just a girl, just some random beat cop. Why did he care so much about you? He reached up and brushed some of your hair out of your face. The door opened suddenly.

"What the hell?" It was Barry, then the sound of a gun being drawn.

"Step away from her!" It was Joe.

Snart pushed himself to his feet, hands raised above his head, and backed away from you. His eyes flicked between you and the ground.

"What are you doing here Snart?" Barry all but growled, his fists clenched.

"Turning myself in." Snart got on his knees, still facing you, and put his hands behind his head.

Team Flash exchanged glances full of suspicion.

"It's no trick," Snart sighed, "just cuff me."

Joe walked forward and cautiously cuffed Snart, while Barry zipped over and grabbed the cold gun off the table.

"Well Barry, pipeline or police?" Joe asked.

"Pipeline. He's planning something, and I wanna know what it is."

Joe hauled Snart to his feet, "you shot the wrong cop Cold," he hissed.

"I know," Snart mumbled, turning for one last look at you before Joe pulled him out of the room, the rest of team Flash following, leaving only Barry in your room.

"I'm gonna make him pay for you," he whispered as he sat by your bed, "I'm gonna make him pay."


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash has been hiding a dark secret from their injured member, and it's about time she found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't think anyone was gonna read this, but people are and that has me excited! Here's chapter 2!!! Thanks!!!

It had been 2 months since Leonard Snart had shot you. You spent 3 days in the ICU before you were stable enough to continue surgery. 15 hours of surgery later and you were finally stable enough to be taken off of life support. It was another week until you woke up. The first thing you saw was Barry's face. He was asleep in the chair next to your hospital bed, his hand gently resting against yours. You squeezed it gently, attempting to wake him. He stirred slightly, before slowly opening his eyes. They met yours and his face broke out in the most amazing smile, the relief evident in his eyes. 

"Oh thank god you're awake" he beamed, squeezing your hand, "I have to go tell everyone!"

You smiled at his excitement, but as he pulled away to go to the door you froze.

"Barry?" You asked slowly, fear rising, "I... I can't feel my legs."

Barry paused and looked back at you, "when Snart shot you..." he trailed off, as if trying to find the words, "there was some nerve damage. The doctors say that it's not impossible that you'll regain full use of your body but... for now..."

"I'm paralyzed..."

"From the waist down... yes..."

You looked up at the ceiling, taking it all in.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay," you forced a smile, "go tell the others I'm awake." 

"Okay"

5 weeks later you were released from the hospital into the care of Star Labs. Since then, Caitlin had been running tests on your spine to see if she could do anything about the paralysis. So far she had had no luck, but life in a wheelchair wasn't so bad.

\---

"I've really missed having someone in a wheelchair around here." Cisco teased you as you wheeled into the room one day.

"Oh man Cisco, that's cold." Barry laughed. 

You smiled and wheeled over to Caitlin, ready to find out what she had for you today. 

"Alright Cait, tell me some good news" you chuckled, "please."

"Well, I think I figured out what the issue is, if you consider that good news."

"Knowing what the problem is makes it easier to fix so that's good in my book." 

"When Snart, Captain Cold, shot you with the cold gun, not only did he, you know, blast a huge frozen hole in your side, he also froze some of your nerves essentially giving them frostbite. I might be abble to develop something to reverse the damage, but it’s a long shot. I don't want to get you hopes up. Nothing even remotely like this has ever been done before."

"Hey,” You smiled, “Don’t worry about me, I’m getting pretty good at wheeling myself around. I’m just thankful you’re trying.”

"It’s nothing," Cait blushed and turned away, “I like the challenge, and if I can also get our favorite member of the police force back on her feet.

"Hey!" Barry and Joe called from the other room.

You and Caitlin laughed, but neither of you took it back.

When the laughter died down you turned to Barry, "so what ever happened to Snart?" 

Everyone tensed, and nobody would meet your eyes. It felt like someone had poured ice cold water down your back. A knot was growing in your stomach, building with your uneasiness. 

"Barry?" 

He wouldn't look at you. None of them would.

"Joe? Cisco?" 

Nothing.

"Cait?" 

She looked between all of you, worrying her lip. "Barry..." she murmured, "tell her."

You turned to Barry, "well?"

"Follow me" he mumbled, looking at the floor.

Barry led you through Star Labs, down to what they called the pipeline. You had never been down there, but you sensed it wasn't good. Barry walked up to a large door and pressed a panel next to it. It opened.

You weren't entirely sure what you were looking at. It looked like some insane kind of prison cell. A man lay on the floor of the cell. You wheeled yourself a little closer, and that was when you saw his face. You recognized him instantly. Snart.

"Oh my god," you breathed, "Barry..."

At the sound of your voice, Snart sat up and looked at you. 

"Snart" you whispered, your hand moving up to cover your mouth.

"You're alive," he mumbled, pushing himself closer to the glass, "you're alive." 

He pressed his hand against the glass, and you saw something in the way he looked at you. Was it relief? Something more? You wheeled yourself closer to the cell until you were close enough to touch the glass. You reached out and pressed your hand to the glass, opposite of Snart. You watched as he closed his eyes, and a single tear ran down his cheek. 

"You're in a wheelchair," he stammered, his voice was unsteady, " I... I'm sorry..."

This was not the Leonard Snart you knew. This was not the Leonard Snart anyone knew.

"Why is he here, Barry?" You said sternly, your eyes still on Snart.

"You have to understand-"

"How could you do something like this?! You're supposed to be the hero! This isn't something the Barry Allen I knew could even imagine doing. What the hell were you thinking? What is wrong with you?" Your hand still on the glass you had turned yourself to look at Barry. "How long?"

"It's complicated..."

"How long Barry..."

"He turned himself in just hours after he shot you."

"Oh my god." Your head was spinning, "You’ve kept him locked up in here for 2 months?"

Barry was silent. You felt like you were going to be sick.

"No... no no no no no..." you had to get out of there, you had to get away from this. You were dizzy, the whole world was spinning. "Oh god..."

"Please..." Barry reached out towards you.

"Don't touch me!" You screamed, pushing him away. 

That push knocked you off balance and you fell, tumbling out of the wheelchair. You hit the ground hard, and heard both Snart and Barry call out your name. Barry rushed towards you but you pushed him away.

"Don't you touch me Barry Allen! Don't you ever come near me again! How could you do something like this? You’re supposed to be the hero!”

Barry backed off, and you pulled yourself over to the door to the cell, pressing your back against the glass. By now the rest of team Flash had come to the pipeline. 

"You all knew?" 

Their silence was the only answer you needed.

"All of you stay the hell away from me." Your voice was cold and hard. "Let him out"

"What?" Barry asked, "we can't do that, he's a criminal." 

"Let him out so he can help me back into my chair."

"We can help you," Caitlin pleaded.

"No. I don't want any of you touching me. Let. him. out." 

Cisco sighed and tapped a button on his tablet and the door behind you slowly opened. You started to fall back, until you were caught by two strong but trembling arms. Snart held you tightly, as if trying to make sure you were real.

"You're alive," he kept whispering, "I thought I had... but you're alive." 

Slowly he stood up, holding you tightly in his arms. He was weak, and clearly hadn't been let out since he arrived, but he righted your chair and then slowly lowered you into it. Then he turned and walked back into his cell. 

"No," you turned to Cisco, " don't lock him back up, please. We have to let him go." 

"I'm a criminal, this is where I belong." Snart sighed.

"No, not like this. Leonard... please Cisco, please… You can take him to the police, the system-"

“The system is broken.” Barry took a step towards you, “We turn him over to the police, he'll just find a way to escape.”

“So then we go after him. We can’t hold him here, it’s illegal. We’re supposed to be the good guys. Cisco, we have to let him out.”

Cisco looked at Barry, but he just scoffed, shook his head, and walked out. Silence stretched out before you, and you couldn’t bear to break it. These people who were supposed to be your friends had been holding a man illegally, and from the looks of him hadn’t been taking good care of him. He looked tired, weak and malnourished.

"Please... He needs a doctor, he needs help. This is not how we treat people. He turned himself in and that has to count for something. At least let him out into the room. You can lock the main door. I'll stay here and watch him… Please." 

You fell silent as you waited for their replies, your fingers crossed in your mind. They glanced between each other before finally Cisco sighed, shaking his head.

“I guess it won't hurt if we let him out. Briefly.”

"Thank you," you almost smiled, but you still felt too sick, "now please... leave."

"The last time you two were together he nearly killed you," Joe shook his head, refusing.

"He's not the one I'm afraid of right now. He hasn’t kept someone in a cage for two months." 

They all looked at the ground before slowly filing out of the room, Caitlin, then Cisco, then finally Joe. And then you were alone with Snart. You turned to look at him. He was still standing in his cell. He looked weak, and shaky, like he could fall over at any moment. You slowly wheeled yourself into the cell and stopped in front of him.

"Leonard..." you reached out towards him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to stay in there.”

He looked at you, and then sat down on the bed in front of you, his head hung.

"I'm not dead Leonard, you don't have to beat yourself up-" 

"I could've killed you... you should get away from me... get far far away" 

"No. I'm not going to do that. We're gonna get you out of this cell. If I have anything to say about it you won’t be going back in."

"Why are you doing this? I'm a criminal, a bad guy." 

"There's good in you Snart, you care about people, not just yourself."

"And look where caring got me. Locked up and starved in a cell," he sneered.

"I'm sorry."

"They let me think you were dead."

"Why do you care so much?" your voice was gentle.

Snart was silent, looking down at his hands. You reached out and took his hands in your own. 

"Look at me," you whispered. When he didn't you reached up and cupped his face in your hands. Forcing him to look at you.

Suddenly the cell door slammed closed. You jumped. You were now locked in the cell with Snart, and though he seemed different now, he was still the man that shot you.

"What's this about Flash?" He probed, after seeing the fear in your eyes.

"I'm not just gonna let you walk out of here." Barry's voice came over the speaker.

"What about your girlfriend?" Snart was referring to you and you blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend," you insisted 

"She's not my- look I can't just let you go Snart, and if she would rather trust you than us then she can sit in there with you." Then the intercom went dead. And you and Snart were left in silence, in a tiny locked cell.

"What happened to him?" You asked after several tense minutes of silence, "how did he get like this?"

"You." Snart simply stated.

"Me?" He nodded, "what did I do?"

"You died."

"I... I died?" You stammered.

"When they first brought you in, you were in surgery for hours, but you were really... badly injured..." he looked down, "your heart stopped on the table. They got you back but... something in Barry snapped. That night I turned myself in at the hospital-" 

"You were at the hospital?"

"I came to see you. Anyway, that night, something in Barry changed. He brought me back here and then vanished. He was gone for hours. I think he went back to you. When he finally returned he… The way he was wailing on me, I thought you were... dead... I thought I had killed you. I had tried to aim my gun just to graze you, but it's not that accurate." 

Snart's breath was picking up and he was tense. You slowly reached out and took his hand in yours, squeezing gently.

"It's alright, I'm not dead." You pulled yourself closer, until your legs were pressed against his, and reached your arms out towards him, "I'm so sorry."

Snart allowed you to pull him into your arms, and he relaxed slightly as you hugged him. 

"I had no idea this was happening," you whispered, "I had no idea that the Flash had you locked up down here."

Snart's body began to shake. Was he- the great Captain Cold- crying in your arms? You felt terrible and confused. This was the man that shot you after all, so why did you feel so bad for him? Because he was still human, and no one deserved this.

"Help me sit next to you."

"Okay."

Snart carefully lifted you out of your chair and placed you next to him, your currently useless legs draped across his lap. The two of you sat in silence, your arms still resting around his neck. You were amazed by how comfortable you felt this close to a known killer, but sitting here with Snart, you felt something you had never felt before. You rested your head on his shoulder and he rested his head on yours. It was nice, and familiar. You felt safe. Snart's arms around you gave you a warm feeling, like he would never let anyone hurt you. Then Barry was outside the cell door. 

"Hey, you're needed at the police station." 

You ignored him, but felt Snart lift his head to look at Barry.

"The captain didn't say it was a request."

"Leave me alone Barry," you mumbled, the sound of his voice making you sick.

"No," his voice was stern, "you have a life, it's time you get back to it. Don't worry," he all but sneered, "he'll still be here when you get back."

You felt Snart place you gently back in your chair and you opened your eyes. Slowly you turned to face Barry as he opened the cell door. You wheeled yourself out and he shut the door behind you. You sat right in front of him and glared up at him. 

"You need to let him out. You can’t keep him locked in here. If you don’t let him go-”

"What are you gonna do?" Barry shot back meanly.

You felt anger build up inside of you. "Barry Allen I swear on everything you hold dear-"

"We’ll discuss it when you get back. Don’t keep the captain waiting, just go." Barry turned and walked away from you. 

"What happened to you Barry? Why have you done this?"

Barry glanced at you over his shoulder and you caught a glint of something sinister behind his eyes. He didn't look like himself. It was a look that filled you with dread.

You slowly turned back to look at Snart, "I'll be back soon okay?"

He nodded, and with that you slowly wheeled out of the room to go meet with your police captain.


	3. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to fight for what you want. Sometimes you have the hard conversations. Sometimes you don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost at 100 hits and !!! Thanks!!! I haven't been doing a lot of writing recently because my mental health is :/ rn, but reworking this chapter into something presentable has actually been really motivating. This is a comparatively long chapter cause I was excited so I hope you guys like it!  
> Also, someone commented "Daddy Issues" on my last chapter and EXPOSED ME, so naturally I have retaliated by making the Daddy Issues in the story WORSE.  
> YOU'RE WELCOME
> 
> anyway please enjoy

You slowly wheeled yourself into the precinct elevator. This was the last place you wanted to be right now. Well maybe not the last, that title was earned by anywhere Barry Allen was, but this was a close second. The precinct used to make you so happy, it was like a second home, but now you dreaded every visit here. Everyone, even your former friends stared at you as you wheeled yourself through the station, empty words of pity on their lips. You slowly made your way to the captain's office, eyes on the floor, trying to avoid as many people as possible. Joe was there, standing at his desk as you wheeled in. He slowly walked up to you, an apology on his lips, but you stopped him.

"How could you?" You hissed, as he hung his head in shame, "Snart, he may be a criminal but he's still a person. Barry threw him in there unjustly, and you let him." You shook your head and turned away, "I can't forgive you for that, just like I can't forgive him for what he's done. Now if you'll excuse me, the captain asked me to meet him-"

“Please just talk to me for a second.”

“Look, if it means that much to you we can talk later back at Star Labs. I don’t think here is the place to talk about how you’re an accomplice to detaining a man illegally.”

“That isn’t what I want to talk about.”

“Well, what do you want to talk about.”

“Your dad’s in holding again. Picked him up this morning in a drunken disorderly. Thought you should know before it comes up with the captain.”

“Is that why he called me in here? To talk about my father?”

“No, but it’s gonna come up in your meeting regardless.”

“Thanks for the heads up Joe?”

“You want me to start processing him out so he’s ready to go when you’re done with the captain?”

“Has he sobered up?”

“Not quite.”

“Then hold off on it. He’s never going to learn if I keep getting him out before any punishment sinks in.”

“I’m not sure the system is the best place for him. Have you thought about a rehab facility?”

“And we’ll add that to the list of things we’re going to discuss later. I’ve got to go see the Captain now Joe.”

“You know I said I’d help you with expenses-”

“Joe.” Your voice was quiet, but firm. This was definitely not a subject you wanted to discuss in the middle of your crowded precinct. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Okay. I can wait for you if you want a ride back to Star Labs after your meeting.”

“Thanks, that would be great.”

You shifted your attention off of Joe and onto the big office at the end of the room. The meeting was probably about nothing, the captain was probably just checking in with you about your injury and such. Not that he was known for being particularly warm and fuzzy. You wheeled yourself to the doorway and knocked lightly on the frame, peering into the office.

“Ah yes, come in. I see Allen got you my message.”

“Yes sir, he did.” 

“I figured he was the one to go to. I tried calling you but your voicemail was full and I did need to reach you for something important so I thought it best to try reaching out to Allen. I know you two are… close.”

Even the Captain wasn’t safe from the effect of the chair. So far it had had a profound effect on everyone you’d interacted with. Whether it was pity, like most of your fellow officers, or verbal overcompensation to hide their obvious discomfort. 

“Close, sir?”

“Well, you two do spend a good bit of your off duty time together.”

“We aren’t dating, if you’re concerned about a code of conduct violation.”

“No no, that isn’t what I was meaning to imply. It was just a comment.”

“What did you want to speak with me about, sir?”

“Well, I know you’ve been on medical leave since the, uh,  _ accident _ … And I just wanted to let you know, well…”

“Sir if you’re concerned with how long it’s taken, I have no control over that. I haven’t been cleared-”

“I know, and given the requirements of your position you probably won't be.”

“Sir?” 

“We could find you a nice position in records-”

“Sir-”

“Or in reception-”

“David!” If you could have stood, you would have. “Are you firing me?”

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. You were surprised by how tired he sounded when he said your name. “You can’t go out in the field anymore. It’s a liability. I’m sorry I just can’t keep you as an officer.”

“Then promote me to detective. Please, this job is my life. I can’t leave it, and I don't want to spend the rest of my career filing paperwork. You know I’m one of the best investigators you've got, I would’ve made detective in a few years anyway. I’ve got experience, you know I have the education and training and I don’t need legs to solve crimes.”

“We could maybe hire you on as a consultant…”

“Not consultant, detective. You’re not going to fire me, David. You can’t. You have no grounds for termination. And you’re sure as hell not going to tuck me away in some closet for the foreseeable future.”

“Don’t think just because your dad and I used to be friends you can call me David and get away with it.”

“Sorry, sir. It won't happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t, detective.”

Your heart jumped, and you could barely keep the smile off your face, “You mean…”

“I was always going to promote you, I just wanted to make sure you were willing to fight for the job. It’s going to be a hard road ahead of you, and you’re going to pick up some flak from all directions. I know you’re tough, but I wasn’t going to just thrust something like that on you before making sure you were up to the test.”

“Thank you sir but, isn’t that a little manipulative?”

“Perhaps. Also since we mentioned your dad, I should tell you-”

“Joe told me. I know he’s in holding.”

“Are you going to pick him up on your way out?”

“No sir, I’m planning on letting him stew for a while.”

“Well make sure he’s out of here by tonight please, I don’t want to have to deal with him whining about his deadbeat daughter.”

“Whatever you say, sir.”

“Alright then. You’re free to go, I’ll get the details of your promotion figured out and you’ll be cleared to return to work next week.”

“Thank you sir, I will see you then.”

You wheeled yourself out of his office with your head held high. You refused to let the piteous looks of your coworkers drag your spirit down. You had made detective. You came to a stop in front of Joe’s desk and finally released the smile you’d been holding in.

“Something’s got you excited.” Joe pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his jacket, “Good news from the captain?”

“Great news. I’ll tell you in the car.” You wheeled your way to the elevator, but your smile faded when Joe pressed the button for the basement. “I don’t want to see him.”

“But you’re in a good mood.”

“Exactly, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Come on, the man came halfway across the world to see you after the accident.”

“Yeah, and he’s the same drunk he was when he left my mom and me ten years ago.”

Your accident had made the papers when it happened. Somehow the story had been picked up by a national newspaper, and your face had been plastered on the front page. You hadn’t seen your father in ten years, but after your brush with death, he’d suddenly reappeared, claiming to want to be there for you. But he just took up space on your couch and stole whatever money you left lying around loose. Because of him, you’d practically been forced out of your home- spending most of your time hiding away at Star Labs. As surprised as your friends had been to learn you actually had a father, they had nothing on the amount of your own shock.

“He’s trying.” Joe clearly wasn’t going to let this go.

“He’s not trying, he’s exploiting the kindness of my friends, and he’s trashing my apartment.”

“And smelling up our holding cells, I get it. The guys not perfect, but he is your father.”

“That doesn’t grant him a free pass. Blood may be thicker than water, but it’s the family we choose that really matters. I’m not talking to him and that's final.”

The elevator had reached the basement by now, and you very pointedly pressed the button for the first floor. If Joe had any more thoughts on the matter, he thankfully kept silent. Only until the two of you reached his car though. You were hoping for a few more minutes of quiet, a lot had happened today and you hadn’t really had time to process it. Your head was beginning to reel and you wanted nothing more than to curl up somewhere quiet and block it all out. 

“So what’s the great news?” Joe turned the key in the ignition and the car shuddered to life.

“Oh, nothing much. You just so happen to now be looking at the youngest detective on the force.”

“Detective?” Joe whistled, “Well what do you know. Got any plans to celebrate?”

“Nope, unless you count planning to spend my night arguing with Barry.”

“About Snart?”

“He was wrong to lock him up, and insane to think he could get away with it. You all were. You-  _ we _ \- need to let him out.”

“He cares for you you know. It's fairly obvious.”

“Barry? Of course I know he cares-”

“Not Barry.”

“Snart? You must be joking we… we barely know each other.”

“Okay, you can keep telling yourself that.”

“What are you getting at? Two hours ago you were calling him a threat.”

“Snart always had something so cold behind his eyes. Just a glint of something dark, deep down inside. It’s been there every time we’ve fought him so far. It’s not there when he looks at you.”

“Do you know how cliche that sounds?”

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

“So you’re saying you can see something between me and Snart, but not between Barry and Iris?”

“I… Well I,” Joe sputtered, and you turned your face to the window to hide your smile, watching the city fly by, “They’ve known each other since they were kids. She’s my daughter.”

Joe liked to pretend he didn’t see the way Barry looked at Iris, but it was obvious to anyone who paid attention. Your smile faded as his words about Snart played in your mind. Joe was imagining things. He had to be. There was no way, it couldn’t be possible. You and Leonard Snart? Captain Cold? Impossible. You were on different sides, and now because of Barry you probably always would be. Why did that thought make you sad? It had to be because of the missed potential. Not because you felt anything for Snart. It couldn’t have been that.

Your mind drifted back to that feeling you had felt in the cell. How comfortable you’d been- the warm, safe feeling you’d felt with your arms wrapped around him. The twitch in the pit of your stomach that told you there was something more going on. It was just a moment though. That's all. You cared for Snart as you cared for any other person, there was nothing more.

Star Labs rolled into view, and a few minutes later the car was successfully parked away out of view. Joe’s car wasn’t made to be wheelchair accessible, so you had to wait for him to grab your chair from the backseat and help you into it. Your stomach was starting to twist itself into knots as you wheeled your way towards the door.

“I’m gonna go straight to the pipeline. Will you send Barry down?”

“You’re gonna have this argument in front of Snart?”

“Yes, and away from the rest of you.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?”

“Yes. I don’t need all of you ganging up on me trying to make excuses for your actions.”

“Okay. I’ll tell Barry to meet you.”

You split off from Joe and headed down into the depths of the building The door to the pipeline room was closed, but thankfully the button was within reach. The room was empty, except for Snart still sitting in his cell opposite you. He didn’t even glance in your direction as you wheeled yourself into the room.

Snart didn’t move until you came to a stop in front of the glass. He looked so tired, so broken. You tapped lightly on the door, and he finally met your gaze. His expression turned to one of sad relief like he was happy to see you, but it hurt him to look at you.

“You’re back.” He pushed himself to his feet and sat down on the floor in front of you.

“I’m back.” Joe’s words were twisting their way through your head, tangling up your thoughts. The longer you looked at Snart the harder it became to think of anything else.

“Something on your mind?”

“Just thinking about something Joe said to me in the car.”

“What did he say?” He tilted his head to the side slightly, and you caught a glimpse of a smile in his eyes.

“Nothing.”

“If it was nothing, it wouldn’t be bothering you so much.”

“Why did you come to the hospital?” The question slipped out before you could catch it. It wasn’t something you had planned on asking, but it had been gnawing at you all day. “You came to see me and turned yourself in. Why didn’t you just run? Move on with your life?”

“Nice to know you spend your free time thinking about me.”

“That isn’t an answer to my question.”

“I don’t know why I did it.” He looked down at his hands, picking at the skin around his nails, “I was on my way out of town, but I couldn’t leave without seeing if you were okay. I needed to make sure I hadn’t killed you. I wasn’t planning on turning myself in. I wasn’t planning on staying, but when I saw you… I couldn’t just leave… I realized I couldn’t move on with my life knowing what I did to yours, knowing how I’d hurt you…”

“You’ve hurt people before though, why was I any different?”

“I don't know-”

“Why do you care about me, Leonard?” You reached out, fingers brushing the door separating the two of you

“Why do you care about me?” His fist hit the glass between you, causing you to flinch in your chair. Your hand dropped to your lap.

“I care about doing what’s right. No matter who’s involved. You don’t deserve this. You’re a good man Leonard.”

“You’re sickeningly positive sometimes, you know that?”

Despite everything that had happened to you today, you laughed. It felt good, like a weight lifting off of your shoulders. Snart cracked a smile as well, and you could see him relax. For a moment it felt like you could almost forget how awful the situation was. You could almost forget that you were staring into the eyes of the man who shot you and put you in a wheelchair. You could almost forget that this was the man your friends had kept imprisoned illegally without your knowledge. Almost.

“How was your meeting with the captain?” You knew Snart was trying to change the subject, and you let him. You needed the change of pace as much as he did. Plus you wanted to share your news.

“It was great. You’re currently looking at CCPD’s newest detective.” You smiled, and he did too.

“Detective?” You turned around at the sound of your name. Barry stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face, “That’s amazing news. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

Barry walked over to a panel near the door and hit a couple of buttons. The door behind him slid closed and the one behind you opened.

“I know I was wrong,” Barry took a step towards you and the now open cell, “We had no right to keep him locked up in here for so long, but please… I need you to understand… Please understand that I was just… scared. I was scared and when you were hurt… It just felt like the whole world was spinning out of control. I should’ve turned Snart over to the police the second I caught him, I know that. But it just felt like if I gave him away I would be letting go of any control I had over the situation.”

“Barry-”

“We both know the system’s broken. Hell, all three of us know the system’s broken. I didn’t want to hand Snart over just to have to chase him down when he escaped in two weeks. This seemed like the only option.”

“Were you just planning on keeping him here forever? Locked up in secret?”

“I… I don’t know what I was thinking.”

You looked back at Snart, who had been strangely silent this whole time. He was still sitting on the floor of his cell, eyes on his hands. 

“Where do we go from here? Are you going to hand him over to the system?”

“I can’t go into the system.” Snart looked up finally, his gaze switching between you and Barry, “He’s right. I’m an in-demand criminal who’s been off the scene for too long. I’ll be busted out in a matter of days and back running jobs not long after that. It’s better for everyone if I just stay locked up here.”

“It’s not better for you.” You felt like the walls were closing in on you, “There has to be another solution.”

“If I go back in the system I end up back on the streets. It’s the only life I know.”

“Then you’ll stay at Star Labs, but not like this. Not locked in the pipeline. Surely we have other rooms you could stay in. You don’t have to be locked in a cage.” You looked at Barry, “There has to be a room or something somewhere in this building that we can modify and make secure enough that we can move him there.”

“I could get Cisco to help me modify one of the old labs. It would take some time but I think we could make something work.”

“Thank you, Barry. Thank you.”

“I should go let Cisco know.” He gestured to a button on the wall, “When you’re done, you can hit this to close the cell door and unlock the main one.”

You nodded, silently thanking Barry for not wanting to immediately relock the cell door. And then he was gone, and you were alone with Leonard Snart once again.


End file.
